


the letters

by wolfstarsgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: also hope lupin sweetie i love you so much, but we get some black brothers content so!!, none of the marauders actually interact in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsgalaxy/pseuds/wolfstarsgalaxy
Summary: the marauders get their letters for their first year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. james

James Potter awoke to a small knock at his bedroom’s door. He slowly sat up, and stretched his arms above his head full of messy black hair, muttering a small “Come in.”

His door opened to his mother, Euphemia, and she had a sweet smile on her face. “Good morning, dear. When you’re ready to get out of your bed, there’s a little something waiting for you downstairs.”

James’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as she walked away. Once he no longer heard her footsteps, he came to the realization of what Euphemia meant. The eleven year old boy stumbled out of bed, clumsily pushing his glasses onto his face as he ran out of his room. 

He shouted an “Excuse me! Sorry!” as he passed his mum, and he heard her laugh as he made his way down the hall. When he got down the stairs, he sprinted to the main room, and skidded to a halt in the entryway. James could see his dad standing in front of the fireplace with a letter held in his right hand, and started approaching him. 

“Now, let’s see here,” Fleamont said. “This letter seems to be addressed to a James Potter.” He looked up at his wife, who was now leaning against the wall near the entryway. “Do we know this James Potter, love?”

“I don’t think we do, darling.”

James pointed at himself and looked at both of them. “That’s me! The letter’s for me!”

His father glanced at him, then returned to looking at Euphemia, who had started to enter the room, walking towards the two males. “Well,” he sighed, “seeing as we don’t know this person, it wouldn’t hurt to open this letter, now would it?”

The youngest Potter gasped, and started reaching for the letter. Fleamont quickly pulled it out of reach and above his own head. James started jumping at it. “Dad! That’s my letter! Give it to me!” 

Fleamont started laughing and slowly put his arm down, handing the letter to his son and ruffling his hair. “Here you go, son.”

James quickly tore open the letter, pulling out the pieces of parchment inside and unfolding them. “Dear Mr. Potter,” he started reading the letter aloud to his parents. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

The eleven year old boy threw the parchment into the air, and started running and jumping around with joy. His glasses slowly slipped down his nose as he did so, his unruly black hair moving around wildly. His hazel eyes were practically sparkling, a smile wide on his face, and his dark complexion was slowly turning a shade of red.

The boy ran in a circle around his mother, causing both her and Fleamont to let out a laugh. Euphemia eventually caught the giggling boy in her arms, pulling him in for a hug and kissing the top of his head. “Your father and I are so proud of you,” James could basically hear the grin she had on her face. 

James could hear his father move around the room. He released himself from Euphemia’s arms and looked at Fleamont. The man had a parcel wrapped in brown paper in his hands. “What’s that, Dad?”

Fleamont sat down in a chair nearby, and beckoned his son to walk over. “This,” he started, slightly shaking the parcel in his hands, “was given to me by my father. It has been passed down in this family for generations, and I think it’s time you can have possession of it.”

James took the package, confusion evident on his face. He carefully opened it and almost gasped when he saw what it was. “This is your invisibility cloak, isn’t it?” James remembers his father covering his body with the cloak when he was younger, then jumping out to surprise him; he hasn’t seen the cloak be used in years. 

“It sure is,” Fleamont confirmed. “I figured you could find it fun to use at Hogwarts, as long as you don’t get into too much trouble with it.”

James laughed. “I’ll try not to.”

Fleamont ruffled his hair and the boy swatted his hands at him, attempting to get him to stop. Euphemia laughed and pulled both of them in for a hug. She kissed her son on the forehead and looked at him with the widest smile on her face.

“You will become one of the most talented and brave wizards out there. Just you wait, James.”


	2. sirius

Sirius Black sat on his bed, staring tiredly outside the window that overlooked the street on which he lived. The boy hadn’t been getting much sleep for about a week, his excitement and nerves for what was to come making him restless. 

He was supposed to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he was finally eleven, and therefore old enough to go. Sirius was excited about this, of course, but he also had a lot of anxiety and dread buried beneath that feeling. 

There was a lot of pressure on the young boy to uphold the standards of his family. Everyone in his family had gone to Hogwarts, got into Slytherin house, and continued to do great things with their lives, maintaining the line of blood purity and not damaging the Black family’s image. 

The Black family was always crude and prejudiced against those that aren’t like themselves; pureblooded, rich, Slytherin wizards and witches. To associate with or befriend someone that was unlike them was seen as disgusting, and Sirius had learned that the hard way. 

It was only a few months before, at a Black family gathering, where Sirius had questioned why they can’t get to know half-bloods, muggleborns, and muggles, claiming that despite their differences, everyone should be treated as equals. Everyone in the room, besides a select few, was appalled by his words, shocked that the young boy would dare question the things he was told. 

His mother, Walburga, had dragged Sirius out of the room by his sleeve, and slapped him harshly on the back of his hands. “We do not associate with filthy half-breeds and mudbloods in this family. They are all below us. Do you understand me, Sirius? Speak of this again, and you will get more than a small hit to your hands.” 

All Sirius could manage at the time was a weak nod. 

Now, as he was sitting in his room, Sirius questioned if his parents were right about everything they taught him and his little brother, Regulus, about blood purity and how those who weren’t purebloods were beneath them. He knew that he should keep his mouth shut and do what was expected of him, but as the days went by, these thoughts came across his mind more often, making it more and more difficult to stay quiet. 

Sirius knew that he would meet kids that weren’t like him at Hogwarts, whether it be different blood status or different beliefs. He knew it was impossible to avoid those different to him, and as of recently he was starting to think that he should just forget everything and be friends with anyone who would want to be. What would be the harm in doing that and not telling his family?

The eleven year old’s train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. Sirius got up and opened the door to his family’s house-elf, Kreacher. “This letter,” the house-elf held out a wrinkly hand, “that arrived this morning was addressed to you, Master Sirius.”

Sirius’s face lit up, knowing exactly what that letter meant. “Thank you, Kreacher,” he took the letter from the house-elf’s hand. “Is that all?”

“Masters Walburga and Orion request you downstairs in the dining area once you open your letter, sir.”

“Great. I assume they would like Regulus down there as well?” Kreacher nodded. “Well, in that case, don’t worry about telling him. I want to open my letter with him and the two of us will be down when we finish reading it.”

“Of course, Master Sirius.” Kreacher bowed slightly, then walked back down the hall. 

Once Sirius saw the house-elf disappear from view, the boy rushed across the hall to his brother’s room. He knocked on the door three times, waited a few seconds, and then knocked two more times. The two brothers had knocked on each others’ doors like this for years, making it an easier way to tell who was on the other side of the door. Through the door, Sirius could hear his brother let out a small “Come in!”

The eleven year old boy quickly entered the room, hiding the letter behind his back. Regulus noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. “What are you hiding from me?”

Sirius laughed. “Nothing, nothing!”

The nine year old groaned at his older brother’s antics. “Siri, come on. I know you’re holding something behind your back.” 

Sirius let out an overexaggerated sigh. “I just can’t get anything past you, huh?”

“Nope!” Regulus giggled, then moved over on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Sirius sat in the available spot.

“Now,” the eleven year old started, “you know how I’ve been waiting for something to come in for me?”

The younger boy gasped. “Your Hogwarts letter, right? Has it come?”

“Yes!” Sirius pulled the letter out from behind his back.

“That’s amazing, Siri!” Regulus beamed. He looked down at the letter. “Why haven’t you opened it yet?”

“Well,” Sirius started standing and slowly moving towards the door, fiddling with the letter in his hands, “I was going to open it with you, but I suppose I can read it myse-”

“No!” the younger exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Sirius’s upper arm, lightly pulling him back to sit down. “I want to read it with you.”

Sirius smiled at his little brother and let him pull him down. Once seated, Regulus wrapped his arm around the older’s, snuggling into his side and leaning his head on Sirius’s shoulder. 

“Okay, Reg,” Sirius let out a sigh, “are you ready?”

“Why are you asking me?” Regulus used his free hand to flick his brother on the forehead. “It’s your letter!”

Sirius chuckled and opened the letter. “Dear Mr. Black,” he started, before turning to Regulus. “Read it for me?”

His grey eyes lit up, and the nine year old cleared his throat. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” Regulus had practically shouted the last part.

Sirius hushed him and looked nervously at the door. “Be quiet, Reggie. We don’t want Mother or Father to be upset.”

“Right, right,” he sighed. “Sorry, Siri…”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Sirius let out a sigh as well. “Speaking of them, Kreacher told me they want us downstairs.”

“We should head down now, then. We don’t want to keep them waiting,” Regulus stood from his bed and dusted himself off. “Can we finish looking over the letter later?”

Sirius smiled at him as he rose to his feet. “Of course, Reg.”

The older walked toward the door, and before he could open it, Regulus grabbed his sleeve and lightly pulled him back. “Sirius…”

“Yeah, Regulus?”

“Promise me,” he pleaded. Sirius could see tears starting to build up in the younger’s eyes. “Promise me that you won’t forget about me while you’re there.” 

Sirius turned to face his brother and kneeled down in front of him, cupping his face in his hands. “I won’t, Regulus. I could never forget about you. I don’t know what will happen in the future, but just know this: I’ll always be here. Even if I’m not here in person, I’ll always be right here in your heart,” he placed one of his hands on Regulus's chest over his heart. “Okay? I won’t leave you.”

The youngest sniffed slightly, and placed a hand over Sirius’s. “Okay.”

Sirius smiled and then stood again. “Now, let’s go before Mother and Father get upset.”

Regulus’s smile mirrored his brother’s. “Yeah. Let’s go.”


	3. remus

“Shit!”

Remus Lupin and his father, Lyall, turned their heads toward the kitchen’s entryway. A loud crash of pots and a string of swears from his mother, Hope, could be heard from where they were sitting in the living room.

Lyall shook his head, a grin on his face, and turned his attention back to his son. “It’s your turn to go, bud.”

“Oh!” Remus looked back at the floor, where he and his father had a game of Gobstones set up. “Right…”

The eleven year old studied the Gobstones on the floor, trying to decide the perfect move to capture another one of his father’s stones. So far in the game, Remus was already winning, having five of his dad’s stones, while Lyall had only managed to capture three. Lyall claimed at the beginning of the game that he would go easy on Remus, but both of them knew that the older was just terrible at Gobstones.

Just as Remus was about to make his move, another crash was heard from the kitchen. “Fuck! Lyall, honey, could you come help me?”

The man in question let out an overexaggerated sigh. “Of course, dear! Just give me one second.” Lyall looked toward his son. “Can you wait to make that move until I get back?”

Remus nodded, and watched his father walk off to the kitchen.

When Lyall entered the kitchen, he was met with the sight of about six pots and pans on the floor, and his wife who had her arms crossed against her chest, sitting on a small step stool.

The man chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Trying to get something out of the cabinet?”

Hope huffed at her husband. “Yeah.”

“Not going so well, is it?”

It was Hope’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What do you think?” She pushed herself off the stool, moved out of the way, and gestured toward the open cabinet. “Well? Fucking help me, Lyall.”

He smiled at his wife, before stepping onto the stool and looking into the cabinet. “What do you need me to grab?”

“One of those large baking trays. It’s near the back since _someone_ decided to just shove it into the back of the cabinet the last time we used it.”

He held up his hands. “Well, excuse me, Hope. I won’t do...” Lyall’s voice faded and he cut himself off, stepping off of the stool and looking in the direction of the living room.

“Lyall?” Hope questioned, walking to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Shhhhh…” he quieted her, whispering his next words. “I thought I heard something.”

The couple slowly stepped toward the living room, before hearing a small voice. “Aha! I won that round!”

Hope sighed. “It’s just Remus.”

“No, no. I swear there was another voice, too.”

The two listened intently, then heard a deeper voice that certainly didn’t belong to their son. “Ah yes, I’m afraid you have, Mr. Lupin.”

Lyall and Hope’s eyes widened, and Lyall patted himself down to find his wand, only to realize he left it in the living room with Remus and that stranger. Regardless, the wizard quietly walked through the kitchen.

Right before the living room came into view, Lyall looked behind him, and saw Hope grabbing a sharp knife from the drawer. As she walked toward her husband, he gave her a questioning glance.

“What?” she whispered harshly. “It’s for self defense. You don’t have your wand with you, and I’m not going to walk into that damn room without something to protect us.”

He shrugged slightly, and the two of them looked at each other. They nodded and then rushed into the living room side by side.

Remus looked up at his parents when they entered and waved excitedly. “Mum! Dad! Hi!”

The man sitting in the chair that was previously occupied stood up and faced them.

“D-Dumbledore?” Lyall questioned. He reached over and slowly lowered Hope’s hand that had the knife in it. “What are you doing here, sir?”

“Good evening, Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the other wizard, before looking toward Hope and repeating the gesture. “Good evening to you as well, Mrs. Lupin. I apologize for coming without warning, but there is something very important I need to discuss with you.”

“Couldn’t you have sent a letter or something, informing us you needed to talk?” Hope’s voice was a bit louder than usual. “Or couldn’t you have, oh I don’t know, knocked on the front door? Surely you know what that is.”

“What are you doing?” Lyall hissed under his breath.

The woman was about to respond, but was cut off when she heard Dumbledore laugh. “Yes, yes, I am quite aware what a front door is, Mrs. Lupin. Again, I apologize for coming without warning. This is very important, and using floo powder to get here was the best way.”

Lyall could tell that his wife was going to say another comment back, so he walked toward the other wizard and spoke. “Well, let’s go discuss this in the kitchen, yes? Remus can stay out here while us adults talk if he needs to.”

Dumbledore walked with him in the direction of the kitchen. “Yes, that would be best. I will speak to him on his own after I speak with you and Hope.”

The two men left Remus and Hope’s sight, and the woman drew in a deep breath. She walked to the side table where Lyall had set down his wand earlier, and picked it up, holding it in the same hand as the knife. Hope walked over to her son and ruffled his curly brown hair with her free hand. “We’ll be back in a bit, Rem. If you need anything just yell for us.”

Remus nodded and watched his mother leave the room. The boy looked down at the unfinished game of Gobstones, before he decided to grab the bag and put the game away. “At least I was winning so far,” he muttered under his breath.

He set the bag down on the side table, before wrapping his blanket, that had been resting on his shoulders while he and Lyall were playing Gobstones, tighter around his body. Remus moved to sit in front of the fireplace, his green eyes staring at the old bricks that would usually be covered by the red and orange flames of a fire.

After some time of staring, the brunette leaned back onto his hands, and his gaze fixed upon his father’s blue prefect badge that was set on top of the fireplace mantle. The boy could only assume that Dumbledore had arrived to talk about Hogwarts and whether or not he’d be able to attend.

While Remus was a half-blood and showed many signs of magic as he grew up, his lycanthropy had basically ripped those happy thoughts of attending the wizarding school away. He desperately wanted to go, learn all about magic and hopefully make some friends, but with his condition, he knew that the chances of him going were slim to nil.

Remus heard someone clear their throat and he turned, seeing Dumbledore standing near the chair he was sitting in before he moved to the kitchen to talk with the boy’s parents. “Have a seat with me, Mr. Lupin.”

“Okay!” the boy agreed, standing and moving to sit on the sofa placed next to the chair, and faced the older wizard. “You can call me Remus, y’know. It doesn’t have to be Mr. Lupin.”

Dumbledore smiled. “In that case, Remus, I would just like to talk to you about Hogwarts.”

Remus drew in a deep breath at that.

“Now,” the older male spoke, “you should be attending Hogwarts this September, correct?”

“Yes, but I’m probably not allowed to go.”

Dumbledore pulled a quizzical face. “And why is that?”

Remus cast his gaze toward the floor, and fidgeted with the sleeves of his jumper. “Because I’m a monster…”

“A monster?” the other male repeated. “I don’t see a monster anywhere near here.”

The younger of the two looked up. “Me. _I’m_ the monster.”

“Remus, I don’t see a monster. All I see is a bright, young boy who is being accepted to Hogwarts.”

Remus’s green eyes widened. “W-What..?”

“Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore said, peering at the boy over his half-moon spectacles, “I came here today to personally invite you to come to Hogwarts.”

He reached into his purple robes and pulled out a letter, holding it out for Remus to take. The boy hesitated, but eventually grabbed the letter with a slightly shaky hand. His fingers danced over the ink on the front of it, and then over the wax seal on the back of the envelope.

“All of the staff are aware about your condition, Remus, and we have been able to make, let’s say, _adjustments_ to the grounds of Hogwarts to ensure you and your fellow classmates will be safe during full moons.

“First of all, we have planted what is called the Whomping Willow on school grounds. The branches of the tree swing at those who draw near it,” Remus’s face turned into a grimace at this, but Dumbledore quickly continued his explanation, “ _but_ , there is a small knot at the base of the tree that will stop the branches from attacking. From there, there is a small tunnel leading to an old shack in Hogsmeade, where you can safely transform and not harm another student.

“Madam Pomfrey, who is the matron at Hogwarts, will escort you to the Whomping Willow each full moon and tend to you afterwards. She is more than happy to help you, Remus,” Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap, finished with his explanation.

Remus looked at the man, and then shifted his gaze toward the floor. “I know they’ll be safe, but what about my classmates? Will they know they’ll be attending school with…” his voice faded, and he quickly looked up at Dumbledore, before speaking again, his voice almost like a whisper. “With a werewolf.”

“Remus,” the older wizard started, “the students at Hogwarts will not know about your lycanthropy unless you tell them. No staff will, under any circumstances, tell students, and if a student finds out, we will make sure they will not tell anyone.”

The eleven year old made eye contact with the man in front of him once more. “Are my parents okay with me going? Did you tell them everything?” Dumbledore nodded, and Remus spoke after a bit of silence. “Alright, if it’s really okay for me to go… I’d love to go to Hogwarts, sir.”

Dumbledore smiled. “In that case, I best be off,” the man stood and walked to the fireplace, grabbing a bit of floo powder that was sitting on its mantle. He looked in the direction of the kitchen, nodding at Hope and Lyall, who had moved to stand in the entryway, before turning to Remus once more. “I hope to see you this September, Mr. Lupin.”

The boy in question nodded, and with that, Dumbledore disappeared into the flames.

Remus stared at where the wizard once stood, before standing up and walking to the fireplace. He snuck a small glance at his father’s prefect badge, and thought about how in a few years, he could actually get one of his own if he worked hard enough.

The eleven year old shook his head slightly, giggles erupting from his mouth, before turning to his parents, his green eyes the brightest they’ve seen in years. “I can’t believe it… I get to go to Hogwarts…” Remus’s smile spread to Hope and Lyall’s faces. “Mum, Dad, I get to go to Hogwarts!”

He ran toward his parents, and his father stepped forward, picking Remus up and spinning him in a circle. “You are! You’re going, Rem!”

Lyall, instead of putting his son down, sat on the couch, and Remus sat in his lap, hugging his father tightly. Hope sat down next to them and wrapped her arms around her boys.

“My little angel,” Hope brought one hand to Remus’s head, and combed through his brown curls with her fingers. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I can’t believe I actually get to go,” the young boy spoke, pulling back from his father’s chest to look at him. “Dad, I’m going to go through the sorting ceremony like you did, and I might be able to be a prefect or Head Boy!”

“Yeah, you might be!” Lyall’s smile was wide. “What are you most excited for?”

“I’m just excited to learn all that magic!” Remus let out a small gasp. “What if I make some friends? I’ve never had those before.”

Hope and Lyall shared a quick look. Mrs. Lupin placed a hand on Remus’s face, gently tracing a small scar with her thumb. “You’ll make so many great friends, honey. They will love you so much.”

Remus leaned into his mother’s touch, closing his eyes, and placed a small, slightly scarred hand on top of hers. Lyall shifted and moved to place his hand over Remus’s.

“Remus?”

“Yeah, Dad?” Remus slowly opened his eyes.

“How about you grab your letter and we can all read it together?”

Remus nodded, getting up to grab his letter and sat back down, this time in Hope’s lap. The three Lupins read the letter together as a family, and shortly after they finished, Remus fell asleep in his parents’ arms.


	4. peter

“C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ …”

Peter Pettigrew sat on the floor of his aunt’s office in their home, attempting to move a small figurine of his onto the bookshelf in front of him. The eleven year old boy knew he was supposed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seeing as he was a half-blood, and he wanted to try and get some of his magic to work.

Clearly, it hadn't been working.

Peter groaned and laid down, rubbing his hands over his face, then letting them drop to the floor as well. He looked towards the door and saw his mother standing there, a small smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised. “Still hasn’t worked?”

“No, it hasn’t,” the boy pouted.

She smiled at her son. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“But it’s _not_ okay, Mum,” Peter sat up and shifted his body so he was facing her. “I haven’t shown any signs of magic and I’m starting to think that I just won’t be good enough to go to Hogwarts.”

“Pete…” Mrs. Pettigrew sighed, walking over to her son and sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. “Of course you’re good enough to go there. Don’t let yourself think otherwise.”

“If I do go-”

“ _When_ you go,” the woman corrected.

Peter let out an overexaggerated sigh. “When I go to Hogwarts, the other kids there will probably just make fun of me like the kids at the muggle school do. I’m not gonna make any friends. I know I won’t.”

She scoffed. “Not with that attitude. Honey, listen to me right now.”

The boy in question raised his head and looked in his mother’s eyes. She raised one of her hands to cup his face, the other still around him in a sort of half-hug.

“You will make friends there, okay? You are such an incredible boy, and if some kids can’t see that, it’s their loss! Anyone would be so lucky to be able to call you their friend, Peter.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed before slowly standing up. “Now, I had originally come up here to tell you that your aunt and I finished making some biscuits. We have a little something extra for you as well, so whenever you would like, come out to the kitchen.”

“Alright,” Peter nodded his head and watched his mother exit the office. After sitting for a few moments, the blonde haired boy grabbed his figurine, which was still sitting by the bookshelf, not having moved an inch in the whole hour Peter was trying to get it to move, and stood, going down the hallway to the kitchen.

“So…” he started, after taking in the delicious smell of the biscuits that were fresh out of the oven, his blue eyes looking between his mother and his aunt. “I was told there’s something else for me?”

“Ah yes!” his aunt replied, reaching into one of the back pockets of her jeans. When she moved that hand back into Peter’s line of vision, he could see her holding a letter, “This is for you.”

The eleven year old boy lifted an eyebrow, looking at his mum with confused expression. She let out a small laugh. “You know how we were just talking about Hogwarts?”

His blue eyes wided and he gasped, running over to take the letter from her. Once the letter was in his grasp, he hugged his aunt, before rushing over to Mrs. Pettigrew to give her a hug as well, then ripping his letter open.

“Dear Mr. Pettigrew,” he mumbled, quickly reading the letter to himself, before looking at the two women in the room. “I can’t believe it! I’m going to Hogwarts!”

Mrs. Pettigrew grinned, pulling her son into another hug. “I told you, honey. You had nothing to worry about.”

“We’re so proud of you, Peter.” His aunt came over and ruffled his blonde hair. “Now, how about you go and put that letter and that figurine into your room and then we can celebrate with some biscuits, yeah?”

Peter nodded and skipped off to his room. He set the items on his desk, before looking above the piece of furniture, his eyes locking on his dad’s old Gryffindor house banner.

The boy grabbed a picture frame that was sat on his desk, running his finger over a man’s face. “I’m sorry you’re not here for this, Dad. I wish you were.” Peter looked back up at the banner after he set the picture frame back down on his desk. “I might not get into Gryffindor like you did, but I promise I’ll try my hardest to do you proud.”

Peter slowly backed out of his room, his gaze still locked on the old Gryffindor banner, smiling softly, before retreating back to the kitchen to celebrate with his mum and aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end of this fic!! i hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
